


No one is allowed to kiss you, but me.

by slowroad



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Jealous Harry, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25297903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowroad/pseuds/slowroad
Summary: Harry is upset about something and Draco tries to find out what it is.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 269
Collections: Official Collection of HOGWARTS365 Stories





	No one is allowed to kiss you, but me.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: Hogwarts 365 Prompt #346: Observant.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction created for fun and no profit has been made.

If there was anything Draco Malfoy was, it was observant. He noticed things, even things people were trying to hide, because they so rarely did a good job of that. And if there was one person who's mood and behaviour he was always aware of, it was Harry Potter. 

One reason for that, was the fact that they had been partners for two years now. Draco would've liked to believe that was the only reason, but he was honest enough to admit that that he cared about Harry far more than a work partner or a friend would. 

What he'd noticed over the past week, was that Harry seemed upset. He denied it every time Draco brought it up, but it was obvious that he had something on his mind that was making him unhappy. Draco didn't like the thought of that at all. 

So the next time they went out for drinks, he waited until Harry was three drinks down, before asking him what was wrong. One of the things he'd learnt about Harry over the years was that he was a talkitive drunk. 

"Don't ask me what's wrong! It's all your doing," Harry said, narrowing his eyes at Draco and looking more like a wounded puppy than anything else.

If Draco wasn't already in love with him, he would have fallen for him then. Harry looked so indignant and yet he managed to be adorable.

"What did I do?" Draco said as mildly as he could. 

"What did you do? You went out with that prat, that...that...whatshisname."

"Who?" Draco said, trying not to laugh. 

"That twerp in accounting. That stupid, blonde..."

"You mean, Smith?"

"Yes. Yes. Zacharias Smith. What kind of name is Zacharias anyway? He's always hanging around you and trying to flirt with you. It gets on my nerves so bad I want to punch him."

"He does flirt and he does keep asking me out, but I didn't go on a date with him."

"Please don't lie to me, Draco. I saw the pictures." Harry became positively mournful at this point. 

Draco's heart squeezed in his chest. But he felt a glimmer of hope as well, hope that he'd never let himself feel before, because Harry sounded like he was jealous. Draco had never once imagined that Harry could be interested in him. 

"Do you mean the pictures from the charity ball?"

"Yes! Both of you in tuxes and all that. You looked so good, Draco. And you were with him! While I was stuck in Bulgaria."

"I wasn't with him, Harry. I went alone, as usual. We just happened to leave the party at the same time. A few journalists saw us and started taking pictures. They made it out to be more than it was."

"Those weren't random pictures. The twerp kissed you!" Harry sounded thoroughly scandalised. 

"I didn't want him to. He took me by surprise. He saw the cameras and decided to play it up for them, though why he thought that would convince me to go out with him, I don't know."

"He's an idiot!"

"I know. And I told him so...at length."

That made Harry smile. Then he narrowed his eyes at Draco again. 

"So you didn't go out with him?"

"No!"

"And that wasn't a real kiss?

"Of course not!"

"Good. No one's allowed to kiss you but me."

"Agreed." 

Harry took a minute to think about that and then he nodded approvingly to himself. He got up and walked over to Draco's side of the table. He sat down next to Draco and put his arm around him. He ran his fingers through Draco's hair and then he kissed him, good and slow. He was smiling when he finally pulled away.

"That was lovely," he declared. 

"It was." Draco was dazed and happier than he'd ever known he could be. 

"Let Whatsisname come sniffing around you again. I'll hex him for daring to look at my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?"

"Yes, absolutely. I like you and I intend to keep you to myself," he declared. And then he looked a bit doubtful. "Unless you have a problem with that," he said, looking a bit like a puppy again. 

"I like you too, Harry," Draco said, barely able to contain his joy. 

"Excellent! Now I just have to find an occasion to get you into a tux."


End file.
